Prédateurs
by Volac
Summary: Comme promis, je met la suite... Wufei contaminé par un produit non identifié, Duo inquiet et un inconnu qui a l'air d'en savoir un rayon sur la situation.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Prédateurs

Auteurs : Cromax ( qui s'ennuie en cours et songe sérieusement à égorger quelques profs à la prochaine pleine lune) et pour la correction, les remarques, les notes, les idées… enfin, à multi-usage quoi… Blue (qui se demande où elle a pêché cette folle)

Genre : Cross-over avec une création personnelle : Les volepos débarquent dans le monde de Gundam-Wing : attention danger… Manipulations génétiques, Gundam-boys à moitié bestiaux, enquiquinage et casage de Wufinou enragé… volepos survoltés… ah non, ça c'est pas au pluriel… y'a que Cri… et puis plein de trucs quoi !

Couples : attention, il s'agit d'une fic à plusieurs chapitres et les couples donnés ici vous donnerons des spoilers… donc, il vous voulez pas savoir, sautez cette partie.

Donc, il y aura du 2x5x2 ; 3+4 ; 1+R ( Cro **couine** c'est pas ma faute… mais celle de Thy-k… elle m'a presque menacé…en vue que je préfère me faire taper virtuellement que directement…çç ( m'en fiche, c'est elle qui écrira ces passages, na !)); 13x6…

Et pour les miens, Kalos x Crimson, Spark x Kinzo, Anarch x Akio, Sentus n'est pas célibataire mais avec Stralma (enfin, plus ou moins) mais je n'ai pas jugé sa présence obligatoire… et puis ça laisse le champ libre à Crimson pour lui faire du rentre-dedans…

Blue : CROOOO !

Sentus : traître !

Crimson : Cro, j't'adore

Cro : je sais, je sais

Crimson : Sentus, viens ici mon chaton

Sentus : kkyyyaaaaaahhh !

Disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pas à nous, on les empruntent juste. Par contre, les volepos sont bien à moi et Blue.

Crimson **avec un Wu râleur dans les bras** dis, on peut le garder ? Allez !

Kalos et Duo : LACHE-LE !

Cri : mais euh… il est si mimi **décoiffe Wufei**

Kinzo **sourire pas net qui fait frémir Spark** ouais… J'ai encore un peu de place dans ma chambre.

Spark : j'ai rien contre…

Cro : les mecs… si quelqu'un doit le garder ici… c'est moi Hein… Melya… euh… **regarde Crimson qui a ligoté et bâillonner le pauvre Heero ( Pauvre… pauvre… tout est relatif)** O… K… Valdemort est de sortie…

Kinzo : voyons Crimson, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter un humain ?

Cro : **perplexe** l'est humain lui ? … (ça me donne des idées )

Sirius : de loin alors…

Note : ce texte a été écrit y'a environ un an et demi, j'ai la suite en partie… et je ne le continuerai sûrement que si il plait…

Chapitre 1

La pluie tombait sous le regard du jeune homme. Assis sur les marches de petit perron de la maison, il observait le ciel obscur, ne semblant pas remarquer le froid qui régnait, ni le vent fort qui déviait les gouttes d'eau et faisait plier les jeunes arbres du parc de cette nouvelle cache. Il soupira avant de se tourner vers la porte. Il appréciait d'être loin des autres, il pouvait ainsi se relaxer de toutes les tensions de la journée. Pourquoi donc était-il obligé de supporter ses quatre autres pilotes ? Il aurait très bien pu se débrouiller seul après tout.

Il faillait bien avouer que la compagnie de Trowa n'était pas déplaisante, il était calme et peu bavard et c'était deux qualités qu'il appréciait.

Mais les trois autres… il y avait toujours quelque chose qui ne lui convenait pas.

Heero… il ne voyait en lui qu'un rival.

Quatre… trop mère-poule… il n'aimait pas que l'on prenne soin de lui.

Et puis le dernier, Duo… trop enthousiaste, toujours plein de vie, à chercher comment décontracter l'atmosphère lourde de la guerre. Il se sentait menacé en la présence du châtain, celui-ci essayant de l'approcher et de se montrer amical. Quand cet idiot comprendrait-il qu'il voulait être seul… qu'il ne voulait pas d'ami… qu'il ne voulait pas s'attacher surtout dans ce monde où l'on pouvait mourir le lendemain.

Wufei secoua la tête. Le pire avec Maxwell… c'était peut-être bien ces petits surnoms qu'il lui donnait sans cesse. A croire qu'il était incapable de prononcer son vrai prénom.

Le vent redoubla, projetant quelques gouttes de pluie sur lui avant qu'il ne recule pour se mettre un peu plus à l'abri. Pas que l'eau le gênait mais il aurait été idiot de prend un rhume alors qu'ils avaient une mission le lendemain.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas continuant à observer le déluge dehors.

- « Wufei… on mange…, fit la voix douce de Quatre. »

Le chinois jeta un regard vers le petit blond avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le paysage pluvieux.

- « J'arrive… », répondit-il simplement.

Quatre rentra, n'appréciant guère de rester le froid alors qu'il avait la possibilité de rester dans la douce chaleur de la maison.

Après un long regard, le brun se décida à rejoindre les autres. La voix de l'américain en train de brailler après Heero qui lui avait pris une part de pizza1.

- « Hee-chan ! C'est MA part ! »

_Ce qu'il pouvait être bruyant._

Il entra dans la cuisine alors que le japonais en sortait son ordinateur portable dans une main, une assiette pleine de nourriture dans l'autre. 2

- « Hey ! Tu pourrais au moins travailler à coté de nous, monsieur-je-suis-insociable ! » remarqua l'américain très bruyamment.

Le japonais continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, indifférent comme toujours.

- « Oh Wuffy ! T'étais où ? On t'a pas vu de la matinée… »

- « Dehors… et c'est Wufei… »

Duo le regarda pendant un temps avant de reporter son attention sur sa pizza, dont il manquait une bonne moitié.

- « J'en connais un qui va souffrir cette aprem… »

Bien, au moins, il ne sera occupé à autre chose qu'à m'enquiquiner 

Quatre est assis à coté de Trowa, et mange en silence comme son compagnon.

Heureusement, de toute manière, Maxwell fait la conversation pour trois… 

- « Wufinou… tu me refiles de ta pizza ? » demanda l'américain avec un grand sourire.

- « On verra ça quand tu apprendra à m'appeler par mon vrai prénom…"

- « Mais euh… c'est mignon Wufinou… tu préfères Wuwu… ? »

- „Wufei…"

- „Feifei alors… ?"

- « Wufei... c'est pas compliqué! W-U-F-E-I, épela-t-il »

Duo lui lança un grand sourire.

- « W-U-F-E-I... tu me donnes une part de pizza? »

Le chinois soupira.

Gardons notre calme… plus on s'énerve, plus il continue… c'est comme les enfants… 

Se résignant, il découpa une part dans sa propre pizza et la tendit au natté.

- "Mici, W-U-F-E-I !"

- « Arrêtes avec ça ! »

- « Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit de… »

- « Tu le fais exprès ? »

- « Oui », répondit l'américain avec un sourire amusé.

Quatre leva la tête vers Duo.

- « Si tu laissais Wufei manger en paix… ? »

- « Mais euh… Kitti-cat ! »

- « Mange, ça va refroidir… »

L'argument fut apparemment assez persuadant puisque l'américain s'attaqua férocement à son assiette.

- « Euh, attend voir là… je fais équipe avec lui ? Mais pourquoi pas toi ? »demanda Wufei.

- « Pour les besoins de la mission, » répondit calmement Heero.

Duo leva un doigt, s'attirant le regard des deux pilotes.

- « Quoi ? « fit le chinois.

- « Rien rien… » fit Duo en gardant son doigt levé.

Les deux asiatiques se jetèrent un regard avant de hausser les épaules.

- « D'habitude, c'est toi qui reste avec lui. »

- « Pas pour cette mission… »

L'américain sourit en levant un deuxième doigt. Wufei leva un sourcil en tournant le regard dans sa direction.

- « A quoi joues-tu, Maxwell… »

- « A rien, a rien… »

- « Je ne connais pas bien sa manière d'agir… ça nous mettra en danger » grogna le chinois espérant que cela compterai comme un bon argument.

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour aller hacker l'ordinateur principal de la cible. Il restera avec toi pour cette mission… juste pour cette mission. »

Le natté leva deux doigts de plus sous le regard désespéré du chinois.

- « Mais tu vas m'expliquer à quoi rime cela? »

- « J'attend de voir si Heero battra son record de 11 fois le mot « mission » en une seule discussion.3 »

Quatre se mit à sourire alors que Wufei soupirait.

- « Tu vois pourquoi je dis que je ne comprend pas ce mec ? »

- « Tu resteras comme même avec lui. »

- « Mais… »

Il regarda le japonais sortir en pestant.

- « Arrêtes de bouder, voyons… »

- « Tais-toi… »

Le bâtiment était gigantesque. Il était presque entièrement sous terre et s'étendait sur deux sous-sol selon les renseignements dont ils disposaient. Le plus haut était une petite base militaire qui n'attirait pas trop l'attention pour le simple fait qu ce n'était que la partie visible de iceberg. Ce qui intéressait les pilotes était situé au second sous-sol. Il s'agissait d'un grand laboratoire, où la plupart des prototypes de Mobiles Suits étaient inventés et entreposés. Pendant que Heero se chargeait de récupérer les données, Wufei et Duo étaient chargés de placer des explosifs pour réduire cet endroit en cendres alors que Quatre et Trowa se chargeait de détourner l'attention.

Plaçant la neuvième charge, Duo jetait des coups d'œil tantôt vers le couloir, tantôt vers son compagnon.

- « C'est moi qui te stresse comme ça ? »

- « Je suis pas stressé », grogna le chinois en lui lançant un regard furieux.

L'américain haussa les épaules en se concentrant sur sa tâche.

Le plan de la base dans une main, un blaster dans l'autre, Wufei guettait l'arrivée d'éventuels ennemis. Il en serait presque arrivés à les attendre avec impatience… au moins, il pourrait se défouler utilement.

- « Charge posée … on passe à la suivante », fit Duo.

Wufei acquiesça avant de partir en avant, sachant déjà où ils poseraient le prochain explosif. Soudain, les deux pilotes se stoppèrent. Des pas résonnaient dans les couloirs, venant d'en face. Rapidement, Duo entrouvrit une porte se situant à ses cotés et jeta un coup d'œil dedans. La salle était obscure et donc sûrement vide. Il attrapa le chinois par sa couette et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Wufei surprit, retint son cri de rage et chercha des repères à tâtons dans la pièce. Soudain, il sentit le vide sous ses pieds et tomba.

Une série de juron chinois interrompu Duo dans ses propres recherches d'un interrupteur.

- « Wu… ça va ? »

- « C'est Wufei ! »

- « Ca va…, « en conclut l'américain.

- « Y a une marche… »

Face à cette mise en garde, le natté se mit à quatre pattes pour éviter d'avoir droit à la même chute.

Wufei se redressa et posa ses mains sur le mur le plus proche. Un fracas de verre prévint Duo que le chinois venait de trouver quelque chose par mégarde.

- « C'était quoi ça ? »

- « J'en sais rien… c'est poisseux… »

- « Ils connaissent pas les interrupteurs dans le coin ? Où est la lumière ? »

Soudain, la pièce s'éclaira. Duo se retourna brusquement, cherchant qui avait allumé du regard, avant de voir qu'il n'y avait que lui et Wufei dans la salle.

- « Euh… »

- « Commande vocale sûrement… »

Ils firent tout les deux le tour de la salle des yeux.

- « Euh… c'est quoi ça ? »

Wufei haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers l'ordinateur central de la salle.

- « Voyons voir… » , fit-il avant de se mettre à pianoter.

Duo lui envoya un regard hébété.

- « Euh… t'as mis la main dans quoi ? »

Le chinois fronça les sourcils avant de lever ses mains à son visage, dont la gauche était recouverte d'un liquide poisseux rouge, ressemblant étrangement à du sang coagulé.

- « Ca doit être tout à l'heure…, » fit-il en désignant la table où des éclats de verre étaient disposés.

L'américain fit le tour de la salle ronde. Des ordinateurs étaient posés tout le long des murs. Sauf devant trois renfoncements étranges. Il donna un petit coup sur le métal cherchant une porte mais le mur n'était pas creux. Il remarqua alors un petit cadran numérotés et une serrure magnétique sur le coté.

- « C'est sous haute sécurité. »

- « On aurait pas pu rentrer si facilement. »

- « Ils s'attendent sûrement pas à avoir de la visite. »

Wufei lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- « Mouais… peut-être… »

- « C'est quoi cette chose ? demanda Duo avec un air consterné. Dis, c'est moi ou c'est en train de disparaître ? »

Wufei regarda sa main, tentant de comprendre comment le liquide pouvait disparaître sans même s'écouler au sol avant qu'une vive douleur lui prenne le bras. Il se retint de hurler.

- « Mais qu'est ce que… ? »

- « O mon Dieu… ça va ? » cria le natté en le voyant trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long.

- « Mal… j'ai mal… »

Pour que le chinois se plaigne, la douleur devait vraiment être insupportable. L'américain se laissa tomber à genoux à ses cotés.

- « Ca entre… ça entre dans mon corps… »

- « Quoi ? »

- « C'est pire que de l'acide… Ca ronge… »

Duo le força à s'asseoir.

- « Il faut pas rester ici… on va te soigner… vite…Allez debout ! »

Le chinois grogna lorsque le natté lui proposa de l'aider à marcher. Mais il devait bien l'avouer, la douleur gagnait tout son corps et il ne pourrait jamais marcher jusqu'à la sortie. Il accepta alors de passer son bras au dessus des épaules de son coéquipier pour que celui-ci puisse lui servir d'appui.

A part, un idiot qui traînait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et Wufei qui se traînait, prit à des intervalles de moins en moins fréquents par des élans de douleur, ils n'eurent pas vraiment de problèmes pour sortir. Rejoignant Heero qui les attendaient patiemment dans une jeep, ils eurent tôt fait de quitter la base.

- « Pourquoi les laisser s'échapper ? »

- « L'un d'eux est contaminé… je vous avez dit de fermer ce labo. »

- « Il y a beaucoup de chances qu'il en meure non ? »

- « Effectivement… ce serait bizarre qu'il supporte cela. Mais on ne sait jamais. Fermez ce labo, si vous voulez pas risquer la vie d'un de vos soldats. Je vais tenter de les suivre. »

Reviews ?

* * *

1 Vous avez remarquer qu'ils bouffent presque toujours des pizzas… ? Z'ont un régime équilibré c'est dingue !

2 Blue : ça me rappelle quelqu'un…  
Cro : mais euh… --

3 Moi et mes copains de classe, on fait pareil en cours de maths… enfin pas avec « mission » mais avec « moi, je dis que » ou « mais c'est basique » ( alors que personne n'a rien compris)… je vous assure, le prof arrive parfois à nous en sortir 10 à la minute… --


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Prédateurs

Série : Gundam Wing… vous savez ce truc avec des gros mécas et des pilotes beaux à baver… et un perso de l'héritage volepo (une création personnelle) qui squatte. (non, deux en fait )

Auteur : Cro pour le moment…

Genre : yaoi plus tard…

Couples : faudra attendre…

Disclaimer : Non, les G-boys m'appartiennent pas… Crimson est à moi, et rien qu'à moi

Crimson : j'veux mouriiiiiiiir !

Chapitre 2

- Comment ça ? demanda Quatre en les observant.

- Un truc gluant… C'est entré dans mon bras…

Le blond prit le bras de Wufei qui poussa un grognement en se levant. Il n'avait pas besoin. La douleur le relança, ses jambes plièrent sous son poids et il retomba sur le canapé.

- Ca va ? demanda Quatre inquiet.

- Oui oui… c'est rien…

- Fais voir…

Le petit blond regarda le bras sous tous ses angles avant de voir qu'aucune blessure n'était présente.

- Quatre… , fit Trowa. S'il ne veut pas d'aide, laisse le…

Wufei acquiesça, trop heureux que le jeune arabe décide de le lâcher.

- Je sors, déclara Wufei en se levant, s'appuyant sur les murs pour arriver jusqu'à la porte et enfin, réussir à sortir.

Il fermait la porte quand il remarqua que Duo était assis sur la rambarde du perron.

- Fais toujours un sale temps dans ce pays.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pense… Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? demanda l'américain.

- Non… c'est bon, tant que tu restes silencieux.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, s'asseyant sur la pierre froide, le dos contre le mur, le regard dérivant sur le paysage toujours aussi pluvieux. Le silence paraissait lourd, d'autant plus que Duo était assis à deux mètres de lui.

- Ca te fait mal ?

- Hein ?

- Ton bras…

Wufei haussa les épaules.

- Pour le moment, c'est supportable. Ca arrive par à coup.

- Je me demande ce que c'était. Avec Oz, on ne sait jamais.

Quatre sortit à ce moment et leur adressa un sourire.

- Il faudrait que quelqu'un sorte chercher de quoi manger…

Duo sembla hésiter, lança un regard à Wufei avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

- Ok, j'y vais… Tu m'accompagnes, Fei ?

- Il est hors de question qu'il quitte la maison avec on ne sait quoi dans le bras… , fit Quatre d'un ton calme mais qui ne leur laissait pas le choix.

Le natté poussa un petit soupir avant de rentrer récupérer son blouson.

Traversant la foule peuplant la rue commerçante de la ville dans laquelle ils résidaient pour le moment, Duo s'arrêtait fréquemment devant les vitrines sous le regard désespéré de Heero qui s'était retrouvé désigné par Quatre pour l'accompagner. Profitant de ces rares moments de liberté, malgré la douce pluie qui tombait en fines gouttes, l'américain en profitait pour acheter ce qu'il appelait des choses vitales : une trentaine de paquets de bonbons, des nouilles instantanées, quelques BDs, des livres et autres nécessités…

- Et ça, Hee-chan ?

Le japonais ne répondit rien. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris que refuser quelque chose au natté, revenait à supporter sa vengeance pendant près d'une semaine.

Pendant que Duo allait acheter le dernier objet inutile aux yeux de Heero, celui-ci s'assit sur un banc, surveillant les environs de son regard indifférent. Il sentait depuis un certain temps maintenant un regard sur lui mais n'arrivait pas à trouver son observateur.

- Tu le sens aussi ? demanda Duo en ressortant.

Heero acquiesça.

- Tu m'achètes une glace ?

Sans même prendre la peine de résister, le pilote de Wing se laissa traîner jusqu'au pub le plus proche. Ils s'installèrent, les yeux du brun toujours à la recherche de ce regard étranger qui pesait sur eux, pendant que le châtain commandait sa glace.

Soudain, Heero se figea, il venait de croiser deux yeux noisettes qui s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il les rencontra.

Non, ils n'étaient pas noisette, remarqua Heero… Ils étaient pailletés d'or et de sang, le tout donnant une couleur étonnante. Ambre aurait été le plus précis.

L'étranger baissa le regard pour se concentrer sur sa boisson, ses cheveux bruns venant masquer ses yeux. Assis près de la fenêtre, il pouvait auparavant les regarder sans se faire remarquer mais maintenant qu'ils étaient à cinq mètres, il avait plus de mal.

- Il n'est pas discret, remarqua l'américain.

- Ce n'est pas un espion, conclut Heero.

- Il a juste craqué sur tes charmes, plaisanta Duo.

Il reporta son attention sur le jeune brun qui avait toujours le regard plongé dans son café. Il avait l'air ennuyé de s'être faire repéré. Il leva la tasse à sa bouche, risquant un nouveau regard vers eux. Enfin, il déposa la tasse sur sa table et se leva, décidant de s'éloigner au plus vite.

- Il ne présente aucun risque, conclut l'américain en décidant qu'il était temps de manger sa glace.

Revenant à la planque, Heero, chargé de paquets contenant nourriture et trucs 'utiles' de Duo, monta aussitôt dans sa chambre, laissant aux autres le soin de vider les sacs.

Seul dans sa chambre, Wufei tentait d'oublier la douleur qui le prenait à intervalles réguliers. A chaque mouvement, il sentait ses os craquer, son cœur changeant de rythme, se mettant à cogner plus puissant dans sa poitrine comme si l'effort était insurmontable. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en laissant échapper un soupir.

- Je vous assure, il y en a un en ville.

- Tu l'as vu ? demanda une voix intéressée.

L'homme se tut, baissant les yeux.

- Seulement senti, et de loin… Son odeur était imprégnée dans les vêtements de deux passants, sûrement des amis à lui…

- Donc, tu as pu te tromper…

- J'en suis presque sûr…

- C'est ce 'presque' qui fait la différence, Akio. J'ai confiance en toi mais tant qu'on n'est pas sûr, on ne peut pas prendre des risques… et c'est valable pour tous.

Wufei se relaxait en ayant recours à différentes méthodes de méditation, pour se forcer à se calmer. La douleur qui tiraillait son corps ne disparaissait pas malgré les médicaments que Sally lui avait fait avaler de force. Ses muscles lui semblaient contractés à un point où cela en devenait douloureux.

Duo et Quatre lui avait fait remarqué qu'il était très nerveux ces temps-ci, chose totalement compréhensible selon le blond d'ailleurs. Il s'irritait pour un rien, la douleur étant trop souvent présente et intenable même parfois pour qu'il modère ses réactions. Lorsque Sally avait voulu lui faire une prise de sang pour analyser d'éventuels problèmes sanguins qui pourrait expliquer cette souffrance, il lui avait, sans même que ça lui paraisse bizarre, montrer les dents en poussant un grognement sourd.

Il ne contrôlait rien et n'appréciait vraiment pas cela.

En fait, le pire, c'était sûrement le fait de rester dans cette maison avec les autres. Il avait envie de sortir, de s'isoler un peu plus que ne le permettait la petite demeure. Mais d'un autre coté, il ne pouvait se risquer dehors, surtout blessé, en plein jour, sous peine d'être reconnu par les quelques soldats d'Oz qui patrouillait dans cette ville.

Il devait donc attendre la nuit.

On frappa à la porte et il grogna doucement pour accorder au visiteur le droit de rentrer. Il ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face, il savait déjà que c'était Duo. Comment… il n'en avait aucune idée mais il le savait.

- On mange… tu viens ?

Le chinois se leva après un court moment d'hésitation, suivant l'américain dans l'escalier.

Duo se retourna plusieurs fois vers lui, lui lançant des regards inquiets.

- Ton bras… ça va mieux ?

Wufei remarqua qu'il n'avait pas dit aux autres que son bras était le moindre de ses problème vu que tout son corps était douloureux. Il n'avait pas démentit l'idée qu'ils avaient que seul son bras était atteint.

- Ca pourrait être meilleur ?

- Sally a dit que sans analyse de sang, elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux . Mais vu comme tu lui as fait comprendre que tu voulais pas… elle hésite…

Wufei eut l'air de réfléchir pendant un instant alors qu'il arrivait en bas de l'escalier où Duo l'attendait.

- Je me suis un peu laisser emporté.

- Un peu, oui, fit Duo en pouffant doucement.

Entrant dans la cuisine, devant le repas préparé par Quatre, Wufei poussa un soupir. La salade n'avait rien d'alléchant et le poisson en sauce non plus d'ailleurs. Ne s'asseyant même pas, il se dirigea vers le frigo, y fouilla un peu avant de sortir quelques tranches de jambon avant de rejoindre les autres.

Entamant l'une des tranches, il mordit férocement dedans.

- Dis, tu sais, il va pas s'enfuir ton jambon, pas la peine de t'acharner dessus, remarqua Quatre.

Le chinois leva son regard vers celui-ci, ses deux pierres de mica noir se fixant sur lui. L'arabe fronça les sourcils, quelque peu surpris de ce regard de prédateur dont il était la cible.

- Wufei… ?

L'interpellé poussa un grognement de gorge alors que Duo l'observait atterré, Trowa et Heero levant un regard plus ou moins étonné.

- Wufei… appela l'américain, inquiet.

Dardant ses yeux sur Duo, il laissa échapper un nouveau grognement qui se termina en une sorte de ronronnement avant qu'il ne secoue la tête.

- Wu… ?

- Quoi ? demanda l'asiatique d'une voix fatiguée.

- Ca t'arrive souvent de te mettre à grogner comme ça… ?

Wufei lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

- Grogner ?

Duo et Quatre échangèrent un regard troublé.

- Je sors, déclara soudainement Wufei en se levant.

- Mais… , commença le natté, avant de se taire, le chinois étant déjà sorti.

L'air frais lui faisait vraiment du bien. Fouettant son visage, la brise marine lui rafraîchissait les idées.

La plage était déserte. Tant mieux. Il aurait la paix ici.

Marchant sur le sable, les vagues venant lécher ses pieds nus, il pouvait profiter du calme. Il s'arrêta, observant l'horizon où le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher, le ciel ayant pris une couleur sang.

- C'est reposant, fit une voix inconnue qui troubla soudainement le silence.

Wufei se retourna brusquement, se mettant, par réflexe, en position de défense.

- La nature, c'est tout… pas d'hommes, continua l'autre.

Assis sur une pierre, à l'ombre de la falaise qui délimitait la plage, il le regardait. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulant dans le vent, cachant, par instants, ses grands yeux d'un bleu glacier, préoccupants, il était d'une beauté surprenante. Il portait une veste de cuir noire ouverte, dévoilant un torse finement musclé, et un pantalon taille basse qui moulait ses formes.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il de sa voix douce et étonnamment rassurante.

Wufei l'observa encore pendant un instant avant de se tourner de nouveau face à l'océan. Lui qui était de nature méfiante, il ne trouvait pas cet étranger inquiétant. Il avait comme l'impression de le connaître. La réponse sortit d'elle même.

- J'essaye de savoir qui je suis.

- Un jeune homme qui ferait bien de profiter de la vie mais qui ne le peut… trop de choses repose sur tes épaules.

Wufei jeta un regard derrière lui.

- Vous avez sûrement pas idée à quel point ce que vous venez de dire est juste.

L'inconnu eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Je sais bien des choses… entre autre que tu changes et que tu demandes ce que tu vas devenir…

- Vous vous croyiez malin ?

Wufei laissa cette phrase sortir plus violemment qui ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je ne me crois pas malin, je le suis, jeune guerrier, fit l'autre avec un petit sourire amusé.

Le chinois se retourna brutalement.

- Comment… ?

Ce n'était sûrement pas une coïncidence que cet inconnu le nomme ainsi.

- Je sais bien des choses sur toi, Chang.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- J'ai bien de noms mais, généralement, on me nomme Crimson… Crimson Cimat… Je suis dans le même camp que toi dans cette guerre.

Wufei fit un pas dans sa direction mais le blond leva son regard sur lui et le chinois se stoppa aussitôt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Faut-il une raison pour aider quelqu'un ?

Wufei le dévisagea, évitant de l'observer directement dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que je deviens… vous le savez ?

- Tu es bientôt l'un des nôtres… , il venait de relever la tête, son sourire s'effaça. On a pas le temps… je t'expliquerai plus tard. Files !

Avant même que Wufei est eu le temps de protester, le blond avait disparu.

Décidant qu'il valait mieux obéir au conseil de Crimson, il prit le chemin du retour au pas de course.

Du haut de la falaise, le gros félin observait la plage désormais déserte. Ils venaient de passer par ici, sa proie et l'un des siens, ils les sentaient. Son visage de fauve se déforma et son torse prit peu à peu forme humaine, ses jambes restant animales et sa longue queue continuant à fouetter l'air. Ses longs cheveux bruns se mirent à claquer aux vents alors que ses yeux mauves scrutaient la plage.

- Loupé de peu…

- Moi, en tout cas, je t'ai trouvé…

L'homme à demi-félin ne se retourna même pas.

- Crimson… tu essayes de gagner un nouveau membre pour ton groupe ? Ou alors tu as d'autres projets moins nets ?

Le blond eut une espèce de moue un peu triste tout en laissant sortir un grognement.

- Je veux juste de rassurer un gosse effrayé.

- Cri… je vais finir par croire que tu es capable de t'attacher à quelqu'un… oh, suis-je bête ? C'est impossible… après tout… tu n'as rien d'humain et les émotions, tu ne connais pas…

Alors que le blond allait répondre, le félin bondit en bas de la falaise, reprenant totalement animale pendant la chute de dix mètres de haut et retombant ses pattes dans le sable, soulevant un nuage de sable.

- Allez, à la prochaine, Blondie. Et n'oublie pas… pas de sentiments…

Le blond resta un instant sur place avant de se retourner.

- Salaud, lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner.


End file.
